Dearly Beloved
by 16afoster
Summary: A series of letters from the characters in Attack on Titan to each other. Lots of fluff, some adult themes, will take you on a feel trip.


**Hey guys it's 16afoster here and this is my first fic. Basically this will be a series of letters from one character in Attack on Titan to another. The genres will vary most likely so will the rating. The letters won't connect to each other unless I say otherwise. There may be spoilers for people who haven't caught up with the manga so I'll warn you in advance if there are any. enjoy :)**

**Petra:Levi**

**Rating: T**

**listen to the track Eye Water from the AOT Ost for more mood affect.**

Dear Levi,

Words cannot describe what I felt that waited on you. We thought you'd be there. You said you were coming! We trusted you when you said not to attack that female abnormal titan and many of our comrades died because of it! And we eventually did too... The Levi special operations squad is no more. And of course you're still alive and breathing! Why is that!

I just... I know it wasn't your fault. You were just following the commander's orders right? You didn't know that all that could have happened right? I just wished you'd got there a little sooner...

What really hurt me the most that day was when I got thrown against the base of the tree by the female titan. I remember feeling a sharp pain as my neck and back snappe. I felt completely numb and it was so hard to breathe and I couldn't move any part of my body. I was stuck in my position slumped on to the tree looking at the sky.

The sky looked more blue than normal that day. A fluffy white cloud slowly floated into my line of sight and took me back to the times when you and I used to lay in the grass close together watching the clouds after training. Or when we would sneak out at dinner time and run down the hallways laughing and smiling. And when we would have late night love sessions.

I remember your strong but gentle touch. Those butterfly neck kisses; your hands roaming all over my body feeling every dip and curve; mark and scar;the sweet overwhelming feeling of ecstasy when you took me over the edge. I remember the calm features on your face when we cuddled closer together as we slept the night away. I remember when you first told me that you loved me. And I remember when you asked me to marry you. You were so happy then. It was as though the hell that was in our world didn't exist. Why couldn't it always be like that? My mind went back to reality when I felt myself loosing consciousness. I fought the temptation to close my eyes and let death take me for your sake. There's no telling what you'd do if I died. Would you ask the angel of death to take you also? Or would you continue to fight for humanity and rid the world of the titans? I had no idea.

It felt like I was laying there for hours waiting. I was still fighting the darkness that was still threatening to take me away. I finally saw you using your 3DMG to get through the trees. You looked at me. Your sad eyes were staring into mine. You had that look of disbelief on your face. Then you finally looked away and kept going like nothing happened. You didn't even shed a tear! I thought you loved me. Why would you just leave me there! Do I mean nothing to you? Was it all a lie!I know you don't like to show your emotions but dammit Levi! You can't keep everything in!

I wish I could have talked to you one lasto time before I left this world. Tell my father I love him. And never forget about me. Levi you were the best thing that's happened to me and a thousand words couldn't even begin to compare to how much I love you. I wish I could have had more time with you. I'll live you for a thousand years. Whatever it takes for me to see you again. See you soon but not too soon okay?

Love,

Petra Ral Ackerman

**Good? Bad? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Drop a review and tell me what you think. Also if you have any requests I would love to do them. I got the idea for this letter from Petra to Levi while sitting in math class after a test so i just started writing it in my notebook. There were a lot of tear stains on my binder after I finished. Maybe I'm just emotional. **


End file.
